Guardian angel
by spirit of the demon
Summary: Inuyasha lives alone in the past, Jenny lives alone in the preasnt, Inuyasha dies and is given a second chance,but on one condition:that he guards the girl named Jenny for twelve years.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Welcome to my first modern staged fic! I want as many reviews as possible! so give this to a friend!

This story takes place in a town called rainier,Its a town that i visited a long time ago,its peacefull place, and i thought it would be a good story setting, enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter1-welcome back to earth Inuyasha.

Inuyasha walked through the forest cautiously and stopped to sniff the air.

"There coming.."he mumbled to himself.He was only thirteen and already he had a bad reputation with the forest demons.

He felt the ground shudder under his feet,the forest giants had almost found him.He started to run, he knew how ever powerful he was, he couldnt fight these guys, they where to huge.As he ran toward the edge of the woods,a huge grey-green form stood infront of him,a forest giant stood in his path.He turned to run the other way, but another one was blocking the way.He saw one lift its huge club, before he knew it, the club was crashing down toward him.

The club made hard contact to his head, and he felt his legs give out and every bone in his body break and crush under the force of the blow.He fell to the ground, limp ,and not another breath shuddered through his lungs.

Then,all-of a sudden,he felt like he was floating in some where between solid ground and mid air.All his surondings where pure white, nothing in sight.

"where am i?"He breathed.

"Inuyasha"Came a loud voice."Welcome to limbo,the world between heaven and earth.You have died Inuyasha"

Inuyasha looked around in shock.

"Im dead! I cant be dead!"shouted inuyasha

"Calm down Inuyasha!" boomed the voice."You will have another chance to gain your life back!"

"Im listening."Said Inuyasha arogantly to the voice.

"You must be a guardian, Inuyasha"Said the voice,before a cloud appreared in front of inuyasha and opened up to an image of a sleeping twelve year old girl.Her hair was brown, and there was a slight tanned tint to her skin."you must guard this girl for twelve years,without any major injurys.If she is hurt or killed, you will be sent to hell, and if she is still alive and well after twelve years,you may choose the path you wish to take, weather it is death,or life."

Inuyasha stared back and forth between the girl and the where the voice was comeing from.

"So...all i have to do is baby sit some stupid girl for twelve years, and i get my life back?"asked inuyasha.

"Yes,Inuyasha, that is what youve been asighned."Said the voice.

"How do i get there?" Asked Inuyasha.The voice didnt answer instead, a swarm of deep blue mist engulfed him and he felt him self falling.

Then he felt solid ground under his feet,but it seemed different.It was smooth and cold.He looked down to see a Grey smooth surface under his feet.He looked around the rest of the room, he was in the same room he saw in the clouds images.

He looked over and saw the same girl, she was just laying there, unmoveing.He sniffed the air and there was no other scent but hers here.This was all the evedence he needed to know that this girl lived alone.

He looked to a corner and saw a grey and black chair, it was the strangest thing he had ever seen.He slowly walked over to the strange object.He tapped it experimintaly and it rotated slighly.He pushed it a little harder and it spun around.he jumped on top of it as spun and found him self in a dissying new world full of swirling colors and strange shapes,When the chair stopped he couldnt see straight,the chair sqeeked to a stop and inuyasha froze as the girl stirred.

She lifted her head from the pillow and turned to face him.Then a look of shock and a scream followed.

"W-Who are you? What are you doing here?" She shouted.

"take it easy girl!" Shouted inuyasha avoiding a thick book that she threw at him."im here because i died."

"Huh? Wha-how?"She stammerd.Inuyasha explianed the whole long story.

"so your here to protect me for twelve years?"She asked "Why?"

"I dont know, i guess because you live alone."Mumbled Inuyasha

"How did you know that!"asked the girl shouting again.

"I could smell it, you the only one who lives here and its been that way for over ten years!"Said inuyasha annoyed now."Now stop shouting girl!"

"How would you like it if i called you dog all the time! I have a name and its Jenny!" She shouted."Now,would you mind telling me yours?"

Inuyasha looked taken aback by her sudden outburst.

"Inuyasha,"He said."now tell me about where we are."

"This place is called Rainier, its a tiny town in washington,in america,Named after a mountain."Said Jenny."this town only exsists because of the school, its common knowlege."

Inuyasha hopped over to the window, opened it and smelled the air out side.

"The air here,it smells peace full,not like back home, where every place i go it smells of huge dangerous demons."said inuyasha.

"yes, its very quiet and boreing here."said Jenny.

It was almost midnight now, and Jenny had just noticed the time.

"I have school tomorrow!I have to get to bed!"She shouted.

"Im going too."

"No your not!"

"Yes i am. I have to be where ever you are, gurdian rules"

"Fine, then we will have to enroll you tomorrow."

"fine"

And with that setteled, Jenny turned off the light and was soon asleep again.Inuyasha sat in the chair, un sure of what to do,should he sleep or stay awake?Finnaly, he jumped lightly over to the foot of Jenny's bed and curled up, his amber eyes darted from wall to wall inspecting every aspect of the unfimiliar room. He growled softly at the sound of the cars rushing by out side, and the soft wistleing of the wind.

He felt like he would never sleep, but he could hear sweet sounds comeing from somewhere unknown.His ears twitched and he looked over at Jenny,who to his annyoyance was singing in her sleep.

Still, he listened to the sounds of the quiet soft singing, untill he fell asleep humming the same songs himself.

"So, i see the mission you asigned Inuyasha is going as planned?"Asked a small winged creature to the voice.

"Yes, Inuyasha so far is doing fine, the girl was shocked at first but apperintly she has managed to calm down."said the voice.

"As i saw it, Inuyasha was asleep at the foot of her bed,he really does look like a dog like that! He was humming too, thats not like the inuyasha i have observed."Said little winged creature.

"Now,Hermes, dont be like that, after as many people you have seen,your telling me you dont think people can change?"asked the voice.

"No, people can change, its dogs im worried about."

"Hermes, he is just as much a person as Jenny is, His demon blood does not make him any less."

Inuyasha woke up early the next day and stared out the window at the swaying trees.

Ok, thats all for now, im not updateing untill i get a review! Cant wait to see your reactions!


	2. school

hey, thanks for the reviews, i hope you enjoy this new chap!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter2- school

Inuyasha woke and stared out at the trees swaying in the wind. He sniffed the fresh morning Rainier air.

All-of-a-sudden, music blasted from the small box on Jannys night stand,the same one with the glowing numbers.

Jenny woke in time to see Inuyasha pounce on her alarm clock and destroy it.  
"Hey! what did you do that for!"She shouted.

"Reflex."

"You still didnt have to destroy my alarm clock"

Jenny stood up and opened the door, then looked at Inuyasha.

"What?" Asked Inuyasha responding to her stare.

"Get out! I need to change!"She said.

"Oh, sorry."Said Inuyasha hopping out the door.

He walked down the hall of the small house, then noticed a strange scent.He looked down to see a small tri color beagle looking up at him with bright eyes and a welcomeing wagging tail.She sat down at Inuyasha's feet and lifted one white paw up towards him, as if asking to shake paws.

Inuyasha crouched down to her level and inspected the strange animal,she cocked her head as she saw the white ears on top of his head.She knew dog ears where not a common quality for anyone but ..well...dogs.

Inuyasha crouched lower to inspect her floppy hound ears, and she hopped up and licked him.

"gross!" shouted inuyasha jumping up.

"whats wrong?" asked Jenny who was just now comeing down the hall, then she noticed the dog"Oh, thats just ally.She loves everybody,she must have licked you."

Jenny walked past him and into the kitchen,she poured some orange juice and sat down to repack her back pack.

"want some?" she offered pointing to another glass on the counter.

"Pass" mumbled Inuyasha

Jenny rumaged through a hall closet and finally found what she was looking for.

"Here, your gonna have to wear this."She placed a baseball cap on Inuyasha's head.

"Whats this for?" he asked.

"Most people here dont have dog ears, and there not used to seeing other people with them.Thats to hide your ears."Said jenny.

"Fine..." Mumbled Inuyasha, his ears figeted a little under the cap.

They left the house and started walking toward the main road.

"so this is how you get to school?"Asked Inuyasha

"Well, yeah, i dont have parents to drive me, and i hate busses."Replyed Jenny.

"Oh...whats a bus?"

"its on of those huge monstrositys over there."Said Jenny pointing to a school bus comeing around the corner.

Inuyasha flinched as it passed them and growled slightly as the cars passed.

"Calm down, Inuyasha" Said Jenny when Inuyasha looked ready to tear a near by red volvo to pieces.

"I dont like those car things...they stink."He mumbled.

After walking a few more blocks, crossing a few more roads and ignoreing the stares of several other students, they came to a large brick building.There was a sign with brass letters.

Rainier Elementary

"So this is a school?"Asked Inuyasha,looking at the largest thing in Rainier.

"Yep,now come on, we have to get you enrolled."

They headed in side and to the main office.

Jenny had to jump through all kinds of hoops to cover up the facts that inuyasha's parents wernt enrolling him,why he was staying with her, his strange appearence, why he had to wear a hat at all times, and why it was very important that all his classes as long as he was here had to be the same as hers.

"ok, looks like thats it then.Jenny, make sure he is settled in class."said the secratery.

"Got it!" said Jenny already turning the corner to the halls with Inuyasha.

"That was weird."Mumbled inuyasha looking back at the office.

"Never mind! time to meet Mr.Downy." said Jenny as they entered one of the class rooms.

There where several other kids there along with a tall thin man, who Inuyasha took to be Mr.Downy.

The other Students stared in awe at inuyasha, it was either the long silver hair,or the amber eyes that got them stareing.

"hey Mr.D!"Said Jenny pulling Inuyasha toward him.

"Jenny, hey, who the heck is this?"Asked Mr.Downy stareing down at Inuyasha.

"hes a new student."Said jenny handing him a note from the office."His name is Inuyasha."

"Heh,strange boy,almost as strange as you!" said Mr.Downy Looking down at Jenny."Not quite there, but still pretty funky"

"Yes Mr.D, we know, Funky like a bow legged monkey"Said Jenny.Mr. Downy was a strange and fun teacher, he tended to say strange things,like, if you get this wrong im gonna hit you up side the head with a wet noodle,or, funky like i bow legged monkey,yo baby,and all kinds of strange things that are the last things you would expect to come from a teachers mouth.

"Take a seat over by Jenny."Said Mr.Downy,"And son, take off the hat."

"Um..He cant!" said Jenny quickly.

"Why is that?"asked mr.Downy.

"Because in his culture, its terrible luck to ever remove your hat, granted its not normaly a base ball cap."

"...Ok...what ever dude."

Inuyasha took the seat closest to jenny, and unpacked the spare supplies she had given him.

"Hey jenny!" came a voice from the door.

"Hey alexus!"Shouted Jenny running over to the girl standing by the door.

"Hey, where were you over the weekend?"Asked Alexus."And who is the loser in the white hair sitting next to you?"

"Thats Inuyasha, hes an exchange student." Said jenny.

The blonde looked over at Inuyasha with nothing but disgust.

"Why is his hair white?"

"Its not, its silver...he inherited it from anchent ancestors."

"ok...what about his eyes! There orange, and slited!"

"once again, genetics."

"Right,but hes comeing this way."

Inuyasha approched Jenny and tapped her on the shoulder.Jenny spun around to face him.

"Whats wrong?"she asked.

Inuyasha pulled her away around a corner.

"I dont trust that girl,There is something not right about her."He said.Jenny pushed him away.

"Stop it! Shes my best friend!There is nothing strange about her!"Jenny left him standing there and returned to Alexus.

The days first class was P.E.

Inuyasha was over powered by the many different smells and sounds but soon we used to it.

That day, they where playing blitz,Inuyasha was sent to run laps around the track out side after he popped at least eleven basket balls with his claws.He finnished so quickly that he broke the record for the school track times.

he was just relieved to have Jenny back in his sight.

The next thing they did was a quick game of dodge ball.

"what kind of game is this!"Asked Inuyasha as he dodged balls flying at him from every direction.He shreded a few nerf foam balls before he finally got the concept of dodge, or be hit.

After that,It was math, then science,then reading, finnaly, it was lunch time.

"You stay out here, ill go get our lunches,"Said Jenny leaving Inuyasha out side the cafeteria.

Inuyasha stood there for a few minutes, then became absorbed in trying to catch the finches who where busily swooping over his head.

"What are you doing?" Came a fimiliar voice.Inuyasha turned to see alexus standing a few feet away.

"Nothing, just trying to catch those stupid birds."Said Inuyasha.

"well, you look realy retarded.Why are you wearing that?"Asked Alexus indicating to inuyasha's red robes.

"I havent gotten any american clothes yet."

Alexus glared at him for a minute then walked away.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Came Jenny's voice.

"Just trying to kill a few dumb birds."

"Well, dont.Heres your lunch"She handed him a tray with a cheese burger on it, she had the same.

"This is a lunch? What is it?"He asked.

"Its a burger, just eat it, you'll like it."Said Jenny takeing a bite of her own burger.

Inuyasha looked over at his burger, his ears where back slightly under his cap,but he took a bite.To his surprize, it was really good, his ears pirked back up and he took another bite.

"Take it easy! Its school food!"Said Jenny, surpressing a laugh.

"Im hungry, what can i say"mumbled Inuyasha as he finnished his lunch.

"That was a close call back in class, Mr, Downy almost made you take off your hat."

"Yeah, close, but not quite there! At least he didnt make me take it off."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, thats all for now, i have been interviewing ppl at school for this story, like Mr.Downy(Yes, most of the ppl in this story are real ppl from my life.),every thing Mr.Downy said in the story was what he told me he would in that situation.

I also interveiwed students in my class too.

Please reivew!


	3. What did i do wrong?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter3-

After school, Inuyasha and Jenny returned home and did home work.

"..Ive never heard of homework..and here i am doing it!"mumbled Inuyasha.

"Hey! You have nothing to complain about!Be glad its friday, and be happy."Said Jenny as she closed her text book.

There was a knock on the door, and Jenny got up to answer it, but Inuyasha stoped her, he sniffed the air around the door, then opened it.

"What are you donig here?"Screamed Alexus as he opened the door.

"Its ok!"Shouted Jenny."hes stayong with me untill he goes back home in a couple of years."

"A couple of years!"

"Yes, years.Now if you dont mind, leave!"Shouted Inuyasha.

Jenny ran to reopen the door, but Alexus had already left.

"Inuyasha! See what youve done?"

"What!"

Jenny just looked away.

"Im going to take a shower.."mumbled Jenny.

"Sir,was that supposed to happen?"Asked hermies as they watched jenny stomp off.

"No, but its for the best, we dont want them to get to close"Said the voice.

"Well why not?"came another voice.

"Venus! Yes, maybe you can figure out what he is talking about."Said hermies as the goddess entered.

"I say we let them fight! Jenny is a strong willed one!"Came another voice.

"Mars! Now its a party!"Said hermies as another god entered the room."all we need now athena and and neptune and then it gets wild!"

"hush hermies."Came the voice."What have you all come all this way for?"

"Jupiter, Did you really think we where going to let you take this over!"Huffed Mars.

"You may be almighty king of gods, but you no nothing of people."came a voice.

"Athena! now your here too!"Shouted the voice now known as Jupiter.

"Well yes, i heard about this little asignment, so i came over asuming something would go wrong."

"Wow, for a king of gods you really dont have very loyal subjects"Said hermies.

"Shut up hermies!"came the voices of all the goddesses and gods at once.

"Well sorry to interupt, oh all mighty pains,"mumbled hermies as he left the room.

Mr.Downy walked stifly down the hall and burst into Mrs.Johnson's office.

"I have questions reguarding this boys records."He blurted

"Like what?"she asked a little shocked.

"Like where are they! I called everyone possible and maxxed out my phone bill! Nothing! zip, zilch, no traces of this boy anywhere!"

"Well, somethings happen,now, if you dont mind, im busy, and you have a class waiting for you!"

Inuyasha waited in the living room, jenny still hadnt come out.

"She must still be mad at me..."mumbled Inuyasha looking down at ally,who swept her paw over her muzzle to say she thought so too.

"Gee, i dont know, You think that might be it?"Came another voice.

Inuyasha shot a look down at ally who cocked her head.

"Its not the dog you moron!"came the voice again."look up"

Inuyasha looked up to see a wingged creature directly above his head.

"Hello, Hermies here, to give you a bit of advice.First, dont slam the door on her friends,second,as for getting her happy with you again,try acting a little less...well, like you did with her friend.Show her that she can trust you, and give her more space,dont be popping every ball that happens to fly her way, or threaten any guy who happens to talk to her, she needs a life too."And with that, Hermies disappeared.

"That was weird.."mumbled Inuyasha.

Jenny finished and went into the liveing room and turned on the radio, a fimilliar song was playing.

I am unwritten, cant read my mind,im undefined

Im just beginning, the pens in my hand,ending unplanned.

Then jenny begain to sing a long with the song

"Stareing at the blank page before you, open up the dirty window, let the sun ilumimate the words that you can not find,reaching for something in the distance, so close you can almost taste it! Release your inhibitions,

Feel the rain on your skin"

"hey! thats the song you where singing in your sleep!"Said Inuyasha suddenly.

"huh?"

"that first night, you where singing that song in your sleep."

"Oh,i do that sometimes."

Inuyasha reached into the folds of his robes and pulled out a small linen pouch.

"The smells around here are realy strong,and they are all the same,so i want you to have this."He pulled out a fine chain with a tiny vile set in a silver setting, the vile was filled with fine light blue dust.

"What, is this?"Asked jenny

"This was my mothers, i could always find her while she was wearing this.Its Fairy dust, it has a strong smell unlike any other.As long as you wear this, i will always find you."He said as he put around Jennys neck."you might no be able to smell it, but its very strong to a demon like me."

"Thank you, at least now you wont worry so much."Said Jenny."wait! I almost forgot!I have Tang-soo-do tonight!"

"Tang-soo-huh?"Said Inuyasha

"Tang-soo-do! Its a korean martial art...that im late for now!"Shouted Jenny.

"Dont worry, just get on your uniform thing and meet me in the back yard."Said Inuyasha.

Jenny ran to her room and quickly changed and grabed a black bag.

"What are we doing back here!"asked Jenny as Inuyasha took her into the back yard.

"This is so no one will see us."Said Inuyasha

"Huh!"

Inuyasha suddenly picked Jenny up, and jumped over the fence.Jenny felt like they where miles off the ground.  
"Which way?"asked Inuyasha above the wind.

"That way, along that bike trail, but stay off the trail, in case someone sees us!"

Inuyasha kept hopping untill they reached a sign that said rainier was five miles in the oppisite direction.

"Where here, we just need to cross the road."Said Jenny"Be careful, Yelm is very busy."

The crossed the street and walked a couple doors down and entered a large building,Inuyasha thought it was very strong smelling.

Jenny bowed as she entered.

"Hello sobobnim."She said as she walked in and droped her bag.

"welcome Jenny"Said a man, who was a little shorter than Jenny and had sandy hair.

"who is this with you?"He asked.

"This is Inuyasha."Said Jenny,"Mind if he joins class today?"

"that would be fine!"Said sobobnim.

Later the class started and they warmed up.One warm up involved standing a nd spreading your legs as far as they will go.Inuyasha tired this and looked over at Jenny.

' how does she do that!' thought Inuyasha as he watched her go down to the ground.

Later around the end of class it was time for several sparing matches.

Inuyasha faced Jenny on one, he ended up getting beat up.She was unexpectedly good.He wondered why she needed protection.

The next match was Jenny and chris.

They where more evenly matched.

"Not bad for an orange belt."Said chris.

"Your not bad for a green belt"Said Jenny before throwing another kick, this one earned her the final point.

"That was rough, you didnt have to kick me in the head so much!"said Inuyasha when the7 got home.

"well there is i simple way to prevent that."

"How?"

"Either move your head, or block"

"i did block."

"Then dont block with your head."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, thats this chap! i hope you enjoyed it and the next one will be up really soon!


	4. cant i do anything right!

Hey ppl!

Lets review shall we? Inuyasha died, and was asigned to protect a girl named Jenny for 12 years, well, now 3 years have past, and Jenny an Inuyasha are now 15 and 16, enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter-4

It was spring in rainier and by now alexus had gotten used to Inuyasha and was almost his friend, weird huh?

"Jenny hurry up!"Shouted Alexus.

"Im comeing!"She replyed.

"were going to miss history class if you dont hurry!"Shouted Inuyasha

"Wait you guys! look at this!"Shouted Jenny

They walked over to see what Jenny was looking at, it was a poster.

Spring dance

friday-7 pm-midnight

Wear orange and black!

"cool! a dance!"Said Alexus jumping up and down excitedly"And its tonight!

Janny looked to see Inuyasha's reaction, but he was looking somewhere else.

"Who is that?"He asked pointing to a girl comeing down the hall.

"Thats Terra nimside"Said Alexus.

Terra stoped in front of the sign, she was around Jenny's hight, with very short black hair, and eyrie green eyes.

"I dance,"She said in a strange voice more eyrie than her eyes"Should be fun."

then she walked off taking no notice of Jenny, Alexus, or Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stared in her direction.Jenny gave him a knock on the back of the haed to snap him out of it.

"Come on"She said, now seeming angry"Lets get to class."

After school, Alexus went home with Inuyasha and Jenny.They where going to do homework then get ready for the dance.

"Would you two hurry up!"Shouted Inuyasha looking up at the clock"Where gonna be late!"

Finnaly Alexus and Jenny finnished and they left for the dance.

They walked down to the school and into the gym.

Everything was decorated in orange and black streamers and balloons(Orange and black are the rainier school colors..in case you didnt know,or where wondering).

"Wow, they really decorated this place.."Mumbled Jenny.As she said that, people started pouring in and music started playing.

"Alexus,"Came a voice from behind them.Alexus spun around.

"Miroku!"She sqweeled."Your here!"

Miroku was Alexus's boy friend who moved to another school, i apperently wanted to surprize her by showing up at the dance.

"Lets dance"Said alexus pulling Miroku out to dance.

"hey Jenny,"Came another voice from behind.This time Jenny spun around.

"Hey Koga, i didnt know that you where coming."She said.

"Would you like to dance?"He asked.

"Its better than standing here i guess."She said and She and Koga left Inuyasha standing there.

After several songs Jenny found herself sitting with Inuyasha again.

"Allright everyone,here is the last song before we are all out of here!"Came the D.J's voice from the intercom.

A fimiliar song begain to play.

I am unwritten,cant read my mind, im undefind

Im just begining,pens in my hand, ending unplanned.

Stareing at the blank page before you open up the dirty window,

Let the sun ilumanate the words that you cant not find

Reaching for something in the distance,so close you can almost taste it

Release your inhabitions,feel the rain on your skin!

This song had been reguarded for years as Inuyasha and jenny's song, because they where both always singing it, and they had sang it in the talent show a few years back.Origanily Jenny was the one who made it,but Inuyasha was understudy.

Jenny turned to see Inuyasha,he seemed to be thinking about something.Then, all of a sudden, he got up, and walked across the gym to Terra.

"Would you like to dance?"he asked her sounding rather uneasy.Terra looked him in the eyes.

"Sure."she said.

Jenny looked over to them and was thunder struck.

Alexus saw the crestfallen look of confusion and hurt.

"Whats wrong?"she asked comeing to see what was going on.

Jenny pointed over to Inuyasha and Terra.Alexus understood imedietly,she looked back in Jenny's direction but she had already gone and she just caught a flash of her running out the door.

Alexus walked over to Inuyasha, grabed the back of his shirt, and pulled him around the corner into the hall.

"What do you think you are doing!"she shouted at him.

"I was danceing."

"No, you where betraying a three year old friendship!"

"huh?"

"You idiot! Where do you get off danceing with Terra during that song?"

"What about that song!"

"Its yours and Jenny's song, you dont dance with another girl during that song!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Jenny just bolted when she saw you danceing with terra!"

Inuyasha pulled out of her grasp and walked back to Terra.

Inuyasha felt someone grab his shoulder and he spun around to see a boy that looked just like hermies, but with out wings.

"Hermies?"

"yes thats, me, But why exactly am i seeing you here!The girl left, you have to get back to her!"

"No! She is just a burden that i have to carry for nine more years! Then i get my life back!"

"what?"came a voice.Inuyasha turned to see Alexus Standing beside them.

"Never mind Girl."Said Hermies."Inuyasha! get your stupid hanyo butt out of here and go get the girl!"and with that hermies disappeared in a puff of blue smoke.

"Thats all she is to you? A burden?"Asked Alexus.

"Never mind."

"No! I wont never mind! She left in tears because of you!"

"She what?"

"You heard me!"With that, alexus left.

Inuyasha ran out the door and back to the house, she wasnt there, but alexus was.

"Where did she go?"he asked.

"she bolted as soon as itold her what you said"

"where did she go!"

"I dont know, i couldnt keep up."

Inuyasha bolted out the door and came to a dead stop.

"The fairy dust! I smell it!"he followed the scent untill it stopped.He looked around, Jenny was no where in sight.He looked down, a glint of silver caught his eye from the mud and pouring rain.

"She left it,she didnt want me to find her."He felt instant guilt.

He still could pick up a distant scent,he followed it to the bike trail.

He hopped along the trail as fast as he could.

Jenny was tired, heart broken,wet and it was dark.She had walked along the trail all the way to yelm.She colapsed on the bench at the side to the trail.

Her clothes where soaked through and she was sobbing.

she heard the sound of wet flapping robes abover her. she ignored it as best she could as Inuyasha landed in front of her.

He walked slowly toward her as if he was afraid she would vanish if he got to close.

"Leave me alone..i hate you."She hissed to him.

"Im sorry Jenny, i didnt mean to hurt you."

"Leave me alone!"

Inuyasha carefully approched her and pulled her close to him.

"Im sorry."

Jenny was shivering from her heavy soaked clothes, but Inuyasha was warm from running for so long to find her.

"That was our song Inuyasha...why did you do that?"

"I dont know, i wasnt thinking."he said"I think we should get home before we catch something in this rain."

Jenny nodded and Inuyasha picked her up and begain hopping away.

Jenny fell asleep on the way home.

Inuyasha layed Jenny down on her bed when they got home.she had slept all the way home.

As soon as she was comfortably asleep, the phone rang.

Inuyasha ran to answer it before it woke her.

"Hello?"He said into the now fimiliar gadget.

"Hey,did you find Jenny?"Came Alexus's voice.

"Yes, she was just about to yelm when i found her though, but shes sleeping."

"Oh, ok.Just dont go doing anything stupid again!"With that, she hung up.

Inuyasha walked back to the bed room and jumped lightly over her to his side of the bed, and layed down with his back to hers as he always did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There it is a stupid action on inuyasha's part, and even some fluff!


	5. You have a brother!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter5-

Jenny woke the next morning to Holiday playing on the radio, she always knew it was going to be an extrordanary day in one way or another when ever she heard a greenday song over the radio.

Carefully steped out of bed so she wouldnt wake Inuyasha, it was satrday after all,he should sleep in for once.

She quietly exited the room and went to the kitchen for her orange juice,she got angry if she didnt have her orange juice in the morning.

Then she stepped out side and stared at the fish in her pond.One of the fish, the biggest one who was black and orange,was named halloween.He was her favorite fish,he happened to be swimming around in circles near on of the bigger rocks.Jenny looked over at the rock noticeing a slip of paper with Inuyasha's name on it.

She opened it and tryed to read it, but it was written in some anchent script she did not recodnize.

She crept back into the house and placed the note on the table, then headed back out side and contenued to stare at the fish.

Halloween swam around in circles with the rest of the biggest fishes trailing behind him and the little fish scattering as they swam by.

A shadow fell over her and she looked up to see Alexus standing over her.

"Hey, i see your happy again."She said

"Yeah, i was just about to Yelm when Inuyasha caught up to me."

Alexus sat down and stared into the ponds hipnotic voids, she wanted to tell Jenny what Inuyasha had said the previous night, but she didnt know what it ment,so she would wait for more info.

"So what happened?"

"nothing, he found me and brought me home.Thats all."

"Oh,"Alexus gave Jenny a quick glance."Thats all?"

"Yes,"Jenny said giving alexus a cold glare"What did you think happend?"

"oh, nothing."Said Alexus

"i better go,this what happend to nothing thing is getting annoying."Said Jenny getting up.

"see ya."

Later that night Inuyasha noticed the note on the coffe table.

He opened it and read the anchent writing that was so fimiliar.His heart skipped a beat as he read it.He was about to get Jenny who was out side, but he heard her screem.

Then, all of a sudden,it was quiet again.Inuyasha ran out side.

A demon with long silver hair like his,and strange armor stood in the yard carrying an unconcious jenny, blood was running down his face.

"Sesshomaru?What are you doing here?"He shouted

"I have heard of your asignment, i have come to send you to hell,brother."Said Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru begain running toward wilkowski park.Inuyasha ran after him and caught up to him in the park.A blur of red flew past Sesshomaru and Jenny was no longer with him,but in Inuyasha's arms.Now the smell of her blood reached his nose,He looked down at jenny, her arm was slashed open.Inuyasha figured it must have been the venom in Sesshomaru's claws that caused her unconsiousness,but apperitnly he didnt get away unscathed, it seemed that jenny managed to get in a round house kick to the head.

"You shouldnt have come here."Said Inuyasha.

"No more talk"Answered Sesshomaru.Before inuyasha could blink Sesshomaru was right in front of him and nearly slashed his ears off.Instead he missed and nearly impaled the sleeping jenny,Inuyasha managed to prevent this by slamming into him and knocking him to the side.

Inuyasha, now enraged slashed at his brother and slashed open his remaning arm.Sesshomaru,not willing to lose another arm,retreated.

"another day Inuyasha."he said as he dissapeared into nothing.

Inuyasha looked over at jenny who was now waking up.

"Where are we?"Asked Jenny."What are we doing in wilkowski park?"

"I'll explain on the way home."Said Inuyasha.Inuyasha told her what happened while she was unconsious.they reached the house and Inuyasha sat down on the couch just then realizing how tired he was.Then he noticed blood running down his shoulder.His eyes blured and he colapsed on the couch.

"Inuyasha!"Shouted Jenny."wake up! wake up!"

Jenny ran to the bath room and grabed the bandeges from the cabnet.

Later, Inuyasha was bandegd, but not awake.Jenny tried makeing ramen, the only reation she got was his nose twitching.At least she could take that as a sign of life.

she wanted to shake him untill he woke up then beat him up for worrying her so much, but he seemed so peaceful and calm.She didnt see him this way very often.Normally he was tense and wary of everything around him.Seeing him asleep and peacful like this was like seeing a shark eating a salad,not something you would expect.

She leaned over him to get a better look at him,them with out warning,she leaned closer and kissed him.She felt him stir, and place his hand on her back, he pulled her down more towards him and deepened the kiss,soon they had to part.

"are you ok now?"she asked.

"Yeah, im fine.But what was that about?"

"I dont know,But i didnt hear you complaining."

Inuyasha looked away from her and walked into the kitchen and got some of the ramen Jenny had made earlier.

Jenny rolled her eyes and went into her room mumbleing"Stupid Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stoped eating after she entered her room.He was still wondering about her kiss.

His thought where interupted by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it."He shouted down the hall.

He got up and oppened the door.

"hey!"Shouted Mirkou who was standing in the door way.

"Hi miroku."Said Inuyasha, still absorbed in his thoughts.

"What no joyous greeting?"Said Miroku stareing at his old friend"I just now got time to see you!"

Miroku walked in side and ploped down on the couch.

"so, how did things work out as far as makeing up with Jenny?"Asked Miroku.

"Huh? Fine,actually, she kissed me."Said Inuyasha looking down at his feet.

Miroku stared at him for a few seconds.

"She kissed you after you double crossed her?After you betrayed her, after you-"Inuyasha claped a hand over Miroku's mouth.

"It wasnt the dance night, it was last night."Said Inuyasha looking as if he was ready to punch Miroku.

"Oh,I get it"Said Miroku."...So did you kiss her back?"

"What are you a thirteen year old girl?"Snaped Inuyasha."Its none of your business."

"You did, didnt you?"

"Quit talking like this is some kind of sleep over!"Inuyasha shook his head. "Never mind,just leave me alone."

Later Miroku left and inuyasha was left once again to ponder the kiss.

He got up and went to jenny's room.She was asleep and her history book was still open on the bed.

Inuyasha closed her book and placed it in her back pack.

He jumped lightly to his side of the bed, but instead of sleeping with his back to her as he always did,he turned toward her and placed his arm around her waist.He fell asleep almost immidietly.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"c'mon Inuyasha its time to go!"Shouted Jenny and alexus.Now it was Three years later,they where 18 and 19 year olds.

"Im driveing!"Shouted Miroku.

"No your not."Protested Jenny."Last time you drove,we ended up crashing into a building in seattle!"

"whats your point?"

"we where going camping!"

"She has a point Miroku."Said inuyasha

They where leaving for collage.Inuyasha took one last look at the old house then stepped into the car and they drove off.

"We have a long ways to get to Elensberg.Why dont we stop and go to that huge fruit market on the way?"suggested Jenny.

"Why not,"mumbled Inuyasha,"Who knows?The food in Elensberg could be terrible."

They countenued along the road and finaly crossed over the cascade moutians, and to the dry almost texas like half of washington.

Inuyasha looked out the window to see an amazeing lack of trees and green.It was mostly dust and tumble weeds.It was hot too.

It was as if they where in a completely different universe.

"Are we still in washington?"He asked.

"Yep, eastern washington."Said Alexus.

"It looks like another planet."

"Yeah, it defenatly different than western washington,hot summers and snowy winters"said jenny.

"Hey! I see the university!"Cried Alexus."Its huge!"

They headed into the main office and everything was set,they would live in dorms, two per.Alexus and Miroku, and jenny and Inuyasha.

They headed up to the dorms and after a few days, everything was set.

"well i think things are going well."Said hermies as the clouds closed after another spell of watching Inuyasha and Jenny.

"So do i."Said venus straghtning up after bending over watching them.

"I dont think things are right!" Shouted Jupiter.

"What do you mean Boss man?"Asked Hermies.

"What i mean is that it seems to me that they'er falling in love."

"oh please! your just being a stupid King of gods!"Shouted mars."your over reacting."

"Over reacting! Do you remember the kiss!"Shouted Jupiter.

"That happened years ago and it hasnt happend sence!"Said venus."besides, whats wrong with love?"

"Whats wrong is that if he gets to close to her he wont be able to bear what happens to her in the future, i have seen what happens."

Jupiter said more to himself than anyone."It was out of his control."

"Sir"said hermies "What do you mean?"

"I mean, that she will die the day she turns twenty four."Jupiter said in a stoney voice. "Thats the day Inuyasha's asignment ends."

"You dont have anything to worry about, there not in love!"Roared mars."if they were, Aries would have a fit!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ok, thats all for now, sorry if i kinda sucked, but ive been under lots of pressure lately. sorry!


	6. Another big mistake!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

chapter6-welcome to collage!

The next morning Jenny woke and quickly prepared for class.She woke Inuyasha as soon as she remembered he was there.

Then she gathered up her books and hurried to her first class.

Inuyasha was able to stay in bed for a while longer.The previous night he had to sleep with his back to jenny's instead of sleeping in his own bed...he couldnt sleep other wise.Think of drinking only limonade for the last eight years straight, and then you go to take a drink and its water.Thats how Inuyasha felt.

Jenny left quietly.

Inuyasha felt someone shaking him awake.He sat up and looked around, he saw the small winged creature he had come to know very well.

"Hermies? What are you doing here?"

"Not much time to chat, the all mighty king of the gods thinks your falling in love with your job."

"With my wha? No! "Shouted Inuyasha " She is as you said my job! Nothing more! She is a burden i have to deal with for another four long, long years! My JOB!"

"yeash,calm down fuzzy."Muttered Hermies.

Jenny had forgotten one of her books and returned to get it, and as she walked in, heard everything Inuyasha and Hermies said.

Inuyasha turned quickly to see her.

"J-Jenny.."Inuyasha took a step towards her, but she droped the rest of her books and ran out of the dorm.

"wow, that was weird."Said Hermies "good thing you dont realy like her."

"Shup up before i rip those stupid wings off!"Shouted Inuyasha.

Jenny ran to find Alexus.

"jenny whats wrong!" She asked when she saw her."Jenny?"

"Inuyasha,"

"whats happened?"

"I heard Inuyasha talking to hermies.."

"huh? who?"

Jenny explained about Inuyasha, all about him.Every thing that happened in the last twelve years.

"I heard him say something like that to hermies at the dance before he went after you."Said Alexus. By now it was night and they had missed a whole day of class.

"I have to go take a shower..."Said jenny getting up."thats how i always got away from him before..."

"But that wont work now,co-ed bathrooms remember?"

"Its worth a try."

Jenny left and went to the bathrooms.

Inuyasha searched the halls, finnaly he found Alexus's dorm.

He knocked on the door.

"Hey! Alexus! let me in!"He shouted untill she finnaly couldnt take the bangging and opened the door.

"What do you want?"

"Have you seen jenny?"

"You mean your Job?no."

Alexus slammed the door.

Inuyasha walked back to the dorm and decided to take a shower while he thought, after all, it always worked for Jenny.

Inuyasha entered the bath room and looked around, it was empty except for one running shower, but Inuyasha didnt notice.He walked to the nearest shower stall and undressed, and turned on the hot water.

After a while,Inuyasha noticed a salty smell of tears.He turned off the water, grabed his towel and wrapped it around his waist.

He stepped out of the shower stall and approched the shower that smelt of salt.

He knocked on the stall.

"Jenny?Is that you."He asked.

There was no answer for a long time.

"what do you want?"Came her voice as the water stoped.

"can we talk?"

Jenny grabbed the towel hangging over the stall door and wrapped it around her body,then opened the door.

"What do you want?"she repeated.

"Look, i said what i did to get hermies and the gods off my back, i didnt mean any of it."

Jenny looked coldly at him before answering.

"How am i supposed to believe that after you said the same thing at the dance too?"

Inuyasha didnt answer.

"How do i know that you werent telling hermies the truth and lieing to me?"She asked.

"Because,"Inuyasha paused and pulled her toward him and kissed her."becuase i love you."

Jenny looked up at him, she believed him.All it took was that one truthfull kiss for her to understand.

"Inuyasha...i...i love you too..."

Inuyasha pulled her closer to him and held her.

"Im really sorry about what i said, and i really didnt mean it."

Jenny nodded."I know.."

Jenny and Inuyasha returned to their shower stalls and dressed then returned to their dorm.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU?" Roared jupiter after seeing Inuyasha and Jenny talking.

"Jupiter calm down!"shouted venus over his yelling."I dont see anything wrong with this!"

"Dont you remember what i told you! Jenny will die and Inuyasha wont be able to handle it."

"Trust me Jupiter, no one is madder about this than me."Came a voice from behind them.The turned to see a muscular ram enter the clouded room.

"Aries! Finnaly someone who really knows whats in jenny's best interests."said Athena.

"Hey! What about me!"growld mars.

"The eagle is heading down to earth to enter Jenny's dreams and try to talk some sence into her."Said Aries.

"Aries! finnaly! More like air-head!"muttered Mars.

"I say, let them go as they are and let nature take its corse.What happens happens, and we cant control their lives from here.I mean really Jupiter, you didnt think some thing like this would happen,honestly!"said aries,he trotted over to the break in the clouds with a sleeping jenny in view."Yes, just let things happen."

Jenny was having a strange dream.She was in a vast land scape,with a river to the right of her and trees to the left, opening in front of her was an expanse of rolling hills which formed into jagged mountains father down.

"Wow.."She breathed.

"Jenny, think about your life, when you do, whats the first think that comes to your mind?"Came a voice.

"Inuyasha..."Answered jenny.

"exactly" said the voice as an eagle landed in front of her."Do what is best for you jenny, forget Inuyasha, and concentrait on what is improtant."

"But...what is more improtant than love?"

"well,nothing dear,"

"I love Inuyasha, and if nothing is more important than love, than nothing is more important to me than Inuyasha."

Jenny woke and ponderd her dream, but nothing came to mind.She looked over her shoulder at Inuyasha,who was still asleep.Then, soon she fell back asleep her self.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Awwwwwwww! Fluffy!


	7. a little surprize, and a few years later

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

chapter7-

The next morning Inuyasha woke to an excited Jenny quickly brushing her teeth.

"Whats going on?"Asked Inuyasha Yawning.

"Imf goint fo an adtionf forf a recof def "She said through the tooth paste.

"What?"

Jenny finnished brushing her teeth."Im going to audition for a record deal! They are makeing a cd with songs like, crash, everytime we touch,pump it,unwritten, and all those songs we listened to back when we where twelve. Only they are recording with different artists, and they are looking for a few new faces."

"Thats great, tell me how that goes."Inuyasha let his head drop back to the pillow, class didnt start for another hour.

Later that night Jenny came home looking excited.

"gudging from how excited you look, you got every song."Inuyasha said.

"So which ones did you get!"asked Alexus.

"I got Unwritten, and accendentaly in love! "said Jenny.

"who are you singing Accedentaly in love with?" Asked Miroku.

"I dont know yet, they said something about Jesse Mcartney, but i dont know, he seems to much older than me for the music video."Said Jenny.

"Maybe they only need the voice and they will find someone else for the video."Said Alexus."You have got to get me an autograpgh!"

That whole night Jenny and Alexus talked about the deal, and Jesse Mcartney.

Inuyasha wasnt wild about the idea of Jenny singing with some big shot singer. Espeialy one he didnt know very well.

Inuyasha had learned to see how things happen, and not act to quickly, unless you want to feel Jenny's Tang-soo- wrath.

Another thing he had learnd was not to be on the receving end of one of her jump spinning back kicks, or her hopping side kicks. Her arms wernt used nearly as much as her feet, they where only used for blocking.

The next day, Jenny made Inuyasha come to the studio with her.

After a while of waiting, the secratary called her name, and she dragged Inuyasha into the recording room.

"alright kid, "said the man in the chair by all the music stuff (I dont know what thats called XD )

The man picked up a phone by his deak."Get Jesse in here"

"Wow! I realy do get to sing with Jesse Mcartney!" Said Jenny to herself.

She entered the recording room.Inuyasha kept a close eye on her, not sure what to do if something went wrong.

A few hours later,they where on thier way back to the dorm, Jenny was still excited.

"he sings just a good as when i was still twelve..."She said.

Inuyasha mumbled something that i cant type with out permits from about thirty-nine of the fifty states.

"Whats your problem?" Asked Jenny reacting to what he said.

"nothing."Said Inuyasha.

Four years later

Now,Inuyasha, Jenny, Alexus, and Miroku, had all graduated from collage.

"As we go on, we remember, all the times we've had to together.

And as your lives change, come what ever, we will still be friends for ever."

They all sang as they drove down the road, now so close to home, Inuyasha could smell their old house.

"Hey look!" Shouted Alexus pointing at the welcome to rainier sign, But in stead of saying welocome to Rainier, there was a banner stratched over it that said Welcome back collage students!.

Every one in town knew them, and they where excited about them comeing back.

They stopped the car in the center of the town, where every one in town was cheering.

They stepped out of the car and where greeted by old friends, old teachers, neigbors.

"Hey! If it isnt Vana, Rover, Miroku and of corse My favorite Martion!"Came a voice from behind them.They spun around.

"Hey! If it isnt Downey Downey the brownie!"Said Jenny Greeting her favorite teacher.

"You still teaching D?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah, and every year i end up asking my self, why?"

Jenny pulled Inuyasha to the side of the crowd."Inuyasha, guess what i just realized."

"What?"

"Its my twenty-fourth birthday to day, that means your asignment ends at mid night tonight."

"Realy?"Inuyasha felt a wave of confusion wash over him, what would he do after midnight tonight?

Soon the joyous reunion was unterupted by a sudden gust of wind.

Inuyasha froze, two scents that he recodnized.

"Inuyasha...whats wrong?"Asked Jenny looking weairily around.

"Its...Kagura, and Sesshomaru."Said Inuyasha, pulling Jenny closer just to be safe.

"Very good Inuyasha, you picked up our scents before we got there."Came a voice. Th wind picked up again, and leaves belw around obscering everyones vison.When it was clear again, the figures of a man and women stood before Inuyasha and Jenny.

Kagura attacked first."Wind blades dance"Knives of wind shot from her fan. Inuyasha avoided the, but not with out dificulty.

Jenny escaped from Inuyasha grasp, and was almost attacked by Sesshomaru.She stared at Sesshomaru surprized, but that quickly disolved as Sesshomaru took a jump spinning back kick to the head. To Sessomaru the world seemed like the world was spinning.

"Stupid wench..."He muttered. Jenny attempted another kick, but Sesshomaru's claws got the best of her. She fell to the ground with a deep horizontal slash expanding from one end of her back to the other.

"Ive done what we came here for."Sesshomaru said to Kagura."Lets go."

"Im a little busy right now!" said Kagura, avoiding blows from an enraged Inuyasha.

A blur flew past Inuyasha, and right beside him stood Koga. "Need some help?"

"Get to Jenny!" Said Inuyasha.

Koga ran to Jenny, she was laying in a pool of her blood.Koga picked her up and jumped to one of the roof tops.

"Wake up Jenny. Wake up!"

"...Tell Inuyasha im sorry... i couldnt stop Sesshomaru..."mumbled Jenny.

"No. Your going to tell him that your self, your going to make it."

"Ive had enough, lets get out of here!" Kagura said, as the wind picked up. Soon both her and Sessohmaru had dissapeared.

Inuyasha stood panting in the middle of the town, of wich every one had just seen the battle.

"I always knew the boy was an alien."Said Mr.Downey

"Im not an alien... im a half demon.."Said Inuyasha, still panting.

Koga landed lightly in front of him. "Im sorry, i couldnt do anything."Said Koga, laying jenny's body down in front of Inuyasha.

The entire town seemed to gasp slightly.Inuyasha dropped to his knees.He picked her up and held her as if he couldnt beleive she was realy gone. No one could see his face, just the stream of tears flowing from his eyes.

"you know.."Said Mr. Downey "Some how i always knew she would go this way."Downey's daughter Katrina elbowed him in the ribs.

"No...she cant be gone...she cant..."Inuyasha mumbled"No!"

"I always knew she would go some strange way...but not like this.."said Alexus crying into Miroku's shoulder.

Inuyasha wasnt aware of anyone else...only Jenny's limp form, and himself.

"What did i tell you? I knew it."Said Jupiter.

"We should comfort him."Said Venus.

"No, we cant. Its straight to hell for the boy."Said Jupiter."She died before midnight."

"We dont care what you say, we are going to help" Came a voice from behind them.

A ram and an eagle appeared infront of them.

"We are going to awaken Jenny's soul and return it to her body."Said the eagle. "or at least i will. I am her spirit guide. Aries will give those on earth hope for her."

Inuyasha still knelt with Jenny's body, still shocked, and crying.

"Inuyasha..."Alexus placed a hand on his shoulder."Are you ok?"

Inuyasha snarled as a responce, and Alexus backed up."Inuyasha...it will be ok...poeple die every day..."Despite her trying to cheer Inuyasha up, she was crying too.

"Nothing will be okay for me anymore...now ive lost her...and i will be sent to hell..."Inuyasha said still not being letting her go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

:( oh...sad...You didnt see that comeing did you? Dont woory, there will be more chapters.


	8. The Witch of Rainier

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter8

The entire town was quiet from what they had just witnessed.A battle of demons, the death of a friend, a secret reveiled.

Downey stepped closer to Inuyasha. "I think... i know who can help you."

Inuyasha looked up at him. "You cant bring someone back from the dead."

"No, i cant. But one of my students can.We all know her as the witch of Rainier."

Downey pulled out his sell phone and looked down speed dial.Finnaly he got a hold of someone.

"Hello? Leah? We have a problem down here in at the elem intersection, on the main road.Yes, its life and death down here. Hurry its for one of, well actually two of my former students."

Downey hung up the phone and looked to Inuyasha. "Shes on her way."

Before long, a girl on a tan Mt.trak, trek bike rode to the crowd.

"Ok, clear up, comeing through here!"She said.

She was around twelve,she had brown hair and eyes, and she was carrying a velvet bag.

"Ok Downey, whats up?" she asked. "This isnt another cat that you want me to bring back to life over and over while you run it over again is it?"

"Hey, i stopped after a while, and no."Downey glanced at Inuyasha. "Over there."

"Oh, so it was demon battle, i new i felt some sort of energy down here."She said she knelt down by Inuyasha."Im sorry, sir, but you have to move."

Inuyasha looked at her, then down at Jenny.

"It will be ok, im helping to bring her back."Said Leah.

"Helping?"Inuyasha said confused.

"Im only helping her body, i know for a fact that her spirit guide is trying to help her soul back to her body."

"Thats rediculous."Said Alexus.

"If you wont trust me will you trust him?"Shouted Leah,pointing behind the crowd.Every on turned to see a pure white ram slowly approching them.

"Jenny is an aries isnt she?"asked Leah."That ram is aries,he is here to help all of you under stand!"

Alexus looked down at the ground, she knew the witch was right."What will you do to help?"

"All i can do is make her body imune to the poison from that demon's claws."Said Leah.

She dug through her velvet bag untill she found a small pocket knife.

"I dont know how she will react to the side effects, but its the only way to help."she said. She cut her finger and let the blood drip into Jenny's wounds.

"What will that do?"Asked Inuyasha.

"Witches,like me are imune to demonic poison, so if she has witch blood, it will counter act the poison."

"What do you mean side effects?"Asked Alexus.

"She will ...well, she will have the powers of a witch.But the first few days will be complitacted. If she survives, the first three days certain emotions will be magnifyed.Like anger, saddness, and maybe lust."She said the last three words too quietly for even Inuyasha to hear.

Jenny remembered nothing of her life, all she saw was complete nothingness.

"Limbo..."She mummbled.She was quiet and calm, as if she knew nothing but serinity.

She could hear wings.

"Jenny,you need to leave."Came a voice.

Jenny looked around in the pure white surroundings."Who are you?"

The eagle flapped into view and landed on an invisible branch."I am your inner being, your spirit guide."

"What are you here for?"

"To tell you that you must return to your body.You must not die today."The eagle said calmly.

"Why? I dont think anyone would miss me to much, even if i could remember."

"If you saw what was going on in Rainier right now, you would remember."

The clouds parted and an enlarged image of alexus crying into Miroku's shoulder.

"Alexus?"She said, a little less calm.

Another image appeared,Ally who was at home but could sence the disaster was curled up in a ball as tight as she could get, and was whimpering.

Then, one final image appeared. It was Inuyasha,holding her body as he had before, tears streaming down his face.

"Inuyasha..."She said."Inuyasha..."

She could feel memorys returning to her one by one.

The image zoomed showing inuyasha at even more definition.

"INUYASHA!"She shouted. She tucked her head under her arms as memorys begain attacking her mind, flying in hundreds at a time.

Then it stopped, she had gained all of her memorys.

"How do i get back..."She asked.

"I will take you"Said the eagle.

The eagle flew behind Jenny, and grew several times its former size, swept Jenny on to its back and off they went.

After a while, Jenny looked down, and gasped.

"Thats...the lower world i created."

"yes, Jenny,we are traveling through the lower world that your soul created to find me. This where you used to visit me as a child."

"yes... i remember."

"Do you remember the crystal tunnel we would fly through?Imagine it."

Jenny imagened the fimiliar tunnal she knew so well.She opened her eyes again, and she was surrounded by beautiful, brilliant crystal.

"Be ready jenny, as soon as we exit this tunnel, we will be in the normal world."said the eagle.

Jenny braced her self, and soon she saw a blinding light.

The entier town was silent, waiting.

Inuyasha was still holding Jenny,he didnt know if he could trust the witch's methods.

Inuyasha was begining to lose hope, it was taking so long.

"grrrr...witch, are you sure this is going to work?"Asked Inuyasha.

"dont worry, it will."Said Leah confedently.

Inuyasha looked back down at Jenny, and another tear escaped his eyes.He tightened his hold.

Then, Inuyasha felt Jenny's once limp arms tighten around him."Its ok...im alright..."she said. Her voice was so quiet Inuyasha could hardly hear her.

More tears poured from Inuyasha's eyes."Jenny!"

The whole town seemed to let out the breath they didnt know they where holding.

Inuyasha tryed to pull her upwards, but she winced.

Then Inuyasha remembered her wound.It was already starting to heal itself, Another witch blood miracal.

Inuyasha carefully picked her up and stood."we should get her home"said Inuyasha.Miroku nodded and Alexus followed as if she wasnt really all there, she was still shocked that the little witch actually made it happen.

"I told you guys!" said Leah in clear triumph."Downey, you should give me extra credit for this."

"yeah, you got it, A+"said Mr.Downey absently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yay! another chapter! I told you there would be more!


End file.
